Rose Duelist Files: Christine
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Summary: The story of a Rose Duelist named Christine. In honor of Christine Daaé, this Duelist’s story is one of tragic romance. First in the Rose Duelist Files series.
1. Prologue

Rose Duelist Files: Christine

_Rose Duelist Files: Christine_

Summary: The story of a Rose Duelist named Christine. In honor of Christine Daaé, this Duelist's story is one of tragic romance. First in the Rose Duelist Files series.

Prologue

Lady Margaret Mai Beaufort walked through the modern establishment. The building was empty. Her high heels made an eerie clacking sound on the marble floor.

She entered the room she was looking for. She had time-traveled here to find one thing. A file on a former Rose Duelist who had served a love role to the sides of both the Lancastrians and the Yorkists—to the leaders of both groups.

She sat down at the activated computer. _Well, I won't have to waste time turning it on_, she thought, flipping her shiny blonde hair.

She pressed a few keys. Up came the subheading THE ROSE DUELIST FILES. Margaret grinned and clicked the mouse.

Up came five names under the subheading, each a different file on a Rose Duelist, dating back to 1999, the first year a Rose Duelist ever came to the 1400's.

Margaret clicked on the name she was looking for.

The gray box popped up along with a download bar.

UPLOAD FILE: ROSE DUELIST: CHRISTINE ZIMMERMAN, 2007.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Christine Carmen Zimmerman looked up at her opponent. Tommy Bowers, the snobbiest kid in the twelfth grade. That was why she'd agreed to this thing._

_It was a Lunch Duel Showdown. Everyone knew Christine was the best gamer to ever hit London High. Then again, it was probably partly due to the fact that she was originally from California, in America, a gamer's paradise._

_She had her baseball cap on backwards, and the hand holding her cards trembled. Tommy was about to crush her. He had out Summoned Skull, and she had no monsters, traps, or spells; her Life Points were 1700. There was only one way she could win this time._

_In her hand she had Left Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Right Leg of the Forbidden One, and Fairy Meteor Crush. All she had to do was draw Exodia the Forbidden One and it was an automatic win._

"_Your turn, Yank," Tommy smirked, folding his arms._

_Oooh, that was crossing the line! __No one__ called her a __Yank__ and got away with it—especially not some stuck-up, kiss-up jerk like Tommy Bowers._

"_You're in for it, Bowers," she shot back. No matter how angry she was at him, she just couldn't bring herself to call him a Brit. She simply wasn't that kind of a person._

_She placed two fingers on her deck. She closed her blue eyes. Beads of salty perspiration ran rivers down her forehead. And she pulled up the card._

_She opened her eyes slowly, to see if fate had been in her favor, and her heart practically stopped beating._

_Lightforce Sword._

"_No!" she cried as Tommy's Summoned Skull drained her last Life Points. "This can't be happening! It can't!"_

_And it wasn't._

"Miss Zimmerman!"

"No, no, no," Christine mumbled in her sleep. "I can't have lost. I never lose."

"Christine, wake up!"

"Aiiiie!" Christine jolted away. There was her history teacher, Mrs. Smith. Christine rubbed her head. "I… fell asleep in class again, didn't I?"

"Yes. Principal's office."

Christine sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Dreamin' about a rematch with ol' Tom, eh, Zimmerman?" Tommy called.

"I don't _want_ a rematch." Christine opened the door, still clutching her

books. "I shouldn't have lost. You got lucky."

And with that, she slammed the door and stalked down the hall to Mr. Johnson's office.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christine folded her arms. Why was she in office detention? It was all Tommy's fault. He wasn't supposed to win. That was _her_ prize. She was the Champion Gamer of London High, and Tommy was just an amateur. How had he gained her title?

She looked up. Ugh. Speak of the devil. Tommy was in office detention, too (which wasn't an incredible surprise), and he'd chosen to sit at her table. "Hey, Yank," he grinned.

"Bowers," she replied, nodding.

"You up for that rematch, Yank? I got my deck right 'ere." He held up the stack of his Duel Monsters cards.

"I told you, I don't _want_ a rematch, Bowers," she retorted hotly.

Oh, but how she did. Those cards in his hand mocked her. "Christine, you lost to us!" they cried to her. "Try again and you could reclaim your title as Duel Queen of London High!"

Christine gritted her teeth. No, no, _no_! Just remember the words of Natasha Bedingfield: do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.

"C'mon, Yankee Girl," he said, nudging her. "Y'know ya wanna."

Eeew. She'd take a three-hour shower. "No, I don't, Bowers."

"Yes, you do, Christine." He took her hand and placed it on his deck. "I can see it. Your face displays your innermost emotions, and I can tell how desperate you are for a rematch."

Christine's arm trembled. Her whole body shook with a mixture of fear and ecstasy. She could feel the power emanating like an alert signal from Tommy's deck. It sent a power surge flowing up the veins in her arm.

The warm, lightning-like feeling spread through her entire body. It rippled through her chest like water, igniting the cells in her heart. It pumped her full of a type of placid, serene energy. She felt fire through all the networkings of her inner self. It burned through every vein, artery, and capillary, engulfed her stomach, and set her heart aflame.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in that state, but it felt like hours… yet only seconds, and her eyes were closed.

Suddenly, Mr. Johnson was calling, "Alright, kids, detention's over!

You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!"

Christine snapped her eyes open. She snatched her hand away from Tommy's deck, and grabbed her satchel. "No rematch," she told Tommy in a gleeful sing-song voice. And with that, she skipped out the door.

As she followed the dirt road home, kicking up dust with her black-laced boots, she contemplated things. Why had her mood changed so quickly? She had been angry at Tommy a few moments ago, so why was she so happy now?

Oh, well. She waved it off. She had mood swings sometimes. She wasn't exactly notorious for not having them.

Christine looked up and noticed the clear blue sky growing dark. She couldn't see specific clouds, but there must be clouds. There was probably a storm getting ready to pour. She should hurry and get home.

And all of a sudden, a golden beam of light shot down from the sky and hit her.

The last thing she remembered thinking was, _Alien invaders from Mars have finally realized my unique talents! Oh, wait, that's… not a good thing._

**So, what do y'all think? The next couple chapters might be kind of surprising, but here's number 2.**

**Inuyasha, would you be so kind?**

**Inu: No.**

**Me: Fine. I'll get Sesshomaru to do it.**

**Inu: Fine, I'll do it. Alright, everyone, A'isha owns neither Yu-gi-oh, the Duelists of the Roses PS2 game, or me. Wait… you **_**don't**_** own me? THEN HOW COME YOU TOLD ME YOU DID?!**

**Me: Uh… **_**Sesshomaru!!**_

**Inu: Uh-oh. runs**

**Sesshy: holds up Tenseiga Where did he go?**

**Me: That way! points in opposite direction**

**Sesshy: I will kill him!! runs in opposite direction of Inu**

**Me: Heh heh. rubs hands together evilly I love messin' **

**things up.**


End file.
